Our Greek Genetics
by BlackxXxFire
Summary: Max and the flock were just beat up by some flyboys, when they land infront of some pinetree and a random guy named Percy shows up out of no where. He takes them to a strange camp and they find out about their Greek Genetics. Rated teen to be safe. Co-written by FnickRide03.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:/Hello there, so BlackxXxFire and I are both writing this. But it's under her/his name (I'm not giving out her/his personal info, even though I know her/his real name and stuff), anyways this is FnickRide03 writing right now, so yeah. Hope you enjoy this. I think this fic is going to be awesome. Read on readers. Seriously now.**

* * *

Max POV

I'm so cold. Have you ever flown threw New York during a hail storm? Well actually, probably not the way we are. I bet you've never flown outside of the plane, helicopter, and or Nino Pierpont's private jet. Actually, you've probably never been in one of his jet's. Have you? Okay wait, I'm turning into Nudge.

So basically, we're freezing in Manhattan like nobody's business. The warmest things we have are our thin windbreakers. Sad. We are also bruised and bloody from the Eraser attack we had a couple miles back. It's dark and below freezing but we can't just wrap our wings around ourselves to get warm. Because you all know how that would end.

•••

"Max I'm falling!''

"Well fly.''

"But it's so cold!''

SPLAT!

"Oh well, it was just Dylan.''

•••

Something like that. We need to land and find shelter but I don't see anything. To bad Dylweed only took a bullet to the shoulder. Why couldn't have been a bullet to the head, or a wing blown off? Oh well, next time. Angel doesn't have a scratch on her. Hmmm, I wonder why?( I'm being sarcastic) Gazzy got some claw marks up and down his arms from some M-geeks. Either that or he's been emo for quite some time and been cutting himself. Doubt it though. Ok, no I am really turning into Nudge.

Speaking of Nudge, she has some bruises on her left arm and an ugly gash on her right. So we really need to land and check that out. Iggy got shot in the wing and he's struggling to fly. Fangles, my darling, got shot in the thigh and arm, ouchies. And I being our fearless, brave, blood-covered, leader killed Ari (again) and walked away with only...

Wait for it...

A black eye. I'm so awesome.

"Hey Fang, do you see any places to land,'' I shouted over the hollering winds, yeah I'm a screamer.

"Ummm, looks like there's a McDonalds over there,'' he said.

"Well we look pretty beaten up right now,'' I said " Don't you think we'll look weird?''

"Probably,'' said Fang.

"Oh well, I'm hungry,'' said I, the mighty Maximum Ride.

"But we're bloody, hurt and look like homeless people,'' said, gross, Dylan. All he cares about is his looks, his swish hair, his tan skin, his sea blue eyes. Two weeks ago, he wanted to go into Areopostal, and with our budget and history of fancy clothes, we walked away empty handed.

"I don't care Dylan, food is above looks and pain any day,'' I said because it's true.

We started circling down. Down, down, down. Okay I seriously need to stop.

We entered Mickey D's, the best food place ever. And we ordered, a lot of food.

Fang ordered first. ''Okay, three extra-large cokes, um, five Big-Macs, two ten piece chicken nugget meals, and some, apple pies,'' he said.

The cashier looked at him very funny. Like, 'what the heck kid, you're going to get diabetes'.

Then went Iggy, '' I would like, five medium root beers, two Big-Macs, six orders of fires, and a hot chocolate,'' he must've already eaten today.

I'm not even going to tell what everyone else got there'd probably be at least seven more paragraphs. And I don't want to bore you. And believe me you don't even want to know how much it cost us. Somewhere around, I don't know maybe $236.52, yeah we love to eat. So we practically vacumed our food into our mouths and didn't even talk while doing so. Because well, we were breathing it in. No time to socialize. We need our calories.

As soon as we ate and cleaned up a little in the bathroom (McDonald's bathrooms suck) we headed off. Into the wild. Well not at all like the wild it's freaking Manhattan, but you know what I mean.

"Does anyone see trees or anything for shelter,'' I called.

"There's a clearing over there,'' Dylan pointed out.

"Yes, Dylan, a clearing how is that going to help,'' I asked.

"Just saying,'' he mumbled.

"Well I guess we can go check it out,'' I said.

"Really,'' Dylan said.

"No,'' I said sarcastically as I started to decend down.

Once we all landed, we weren't in a grass pit. We were all in what looked like a huge forest.

"But how….'' I said confused.

"Um, Max where are we,'' Nudge asked.

I looked up and saw a wooden sign that read Camp Half-Blood. What's Camp Half-Blood?

"Camp Half-Blood,'' I told everyone a little bit confused

Then some guy with black hair and sea green eyes walked out from behind the big oak tree on the hill. Who the heck is this?

"Who are you,'' he asked.

* * *

**AN:/ Haha, cliffie. In your face. Who is this mysterious guy? But most of you probably know who anyways. So just going to leave it at that. The next chapter will be written by Blackie. If you review I'll give you a fruit basket. For reals. Toodles.**

**R&R?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi it's BlackxXxFire. Sorry if there is any spelling/grammer mistakes. Don't hate! Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

_Recap: _

_"Who are you,'' he asked. _

We just stared at him. He literally just showed up out of thin air! One minuet we are alone on a big hill with a random pinetree with woods behind it. Don't forget the wierd "Camp Half-blood" sign. What the heck is a half-blood?! Like, is this all setting us up for a horror movie?

I kinda feel like our life is just one long series of horror movies. Oh, don't you just love my sick humor?

I was just about to ask who he is, I mean random guy shows up out of no where, what would you do: tell him your name, or question him about why he wants to know? I chose the latter.

But he didn't let me speak.

Jerk.

"Actually, that doesn't matter. Your hurt and you can read the sign. My names Percy, and I came here to help you. Please follow me." The guy, Percy, said.

We had no choice, and it seemed harmless with our experience so we, naturally, followed him.

When we walked past the pine tree, you could feel a change in the air, the smells were different, it was brighter and the plants seemed healthier.

Strange.

He led we down a path that opened to a busy camp with strange looking cabins and a big farm house. There was a man with purple shoes and socks, a leopard print button up, kaki shorts, and purple sunglasses with a cup of coke sitting by him. Next to him was a man with brown hair, and an orange shirt that said, "Camp Half-blood". (Now that I think about it, everyone was wearing one) He was in a wheel chair. Percy led us up the steps to the porch and whispered in the wheel chair guy's ear.

All I could pick up was "don't know" with my sensitive hearing.

I looked at Fang and coughed three times. That means, "don't tell about the wings" in our secret flock code.

Cool right?

But then wheelchair guy said, "Hello, my name is Chiron, and this is Mr. D," he pointed at the other guy, "and this is Camp Half-blood, Camp Half-blood is a safe place for people of specific heritage." He looked at Percy for a long time.

Then Percy started, "Have you ever heard of the Greek gods and goddesses?" We all nodded. In the old E-shaped house we were fascinated by it. "Well..." He took a deep breath and a pause, "their real. And they have children. Half-bloods. Demigods. Part god, or goddess. They all mean the same thing, and most of them get chased around by evil monsters. What I am saying... Is that all six of you are half-god."

He looked at us expectantly.

"How would you know? You don't even know our names!" I pointed out.

"You can read the sign. Its ancient Greek. Only demigods, gods, and monsters can read it." He was gonna try to prove me wrong.

"What if I am a monster?"

"Monsters can't get past Thalia's pinetree." So the tree had a name?

"I know I'm not a god, you win."

"Omg! Max! We're part god! I wonder who my godly parent is! I just want to at least know who half my genetics come from! I don't even care if they know my name! Although how could you not remember my name, its so memorable! I mean how many people do you know named Nudge? Oh, I love how Nudge rhymes with fudge! Fudge is so good! I love chocolate, remember when we were little and we would squirt chocolate sauce in each others mouth?! That was so fun! Also like that one time- "

"Nudge, change the channel!" Iggy said.

"Ya, lets turn off the TV." That was Gazzy.

"She doesn't have an off button!" The Dylan said.

Fang stayed quiet the whole time, analyzing the place and how everyone around us was acting. That's Fang's job. The kids, Dylan, and Iggy's job is to distract, mine to get information and Fang and Angel's to figure out what we are dealing with.

"So what are your names? And I'm guessing your the leader?" Percy asked while pointing at me. Angel and Fang nodded. We are safe. For now.

"That is Angel, the Gasman, a.k.a Gazzy, Nudge, Dylan, Iggy, Fang and I am Maximum Ride, but call me Max." I explained pointing at each one of us.

"Does you have to call anyone to let them know where you are?" Chiron said.

"No." That was the first word Fang had said this whole time.

"Well then, because you haven't been claimed, your going to sleep in the Hermes cabin. Tonight is capture the flag, that's after dinner in the dining pavilion . Percy will help you with the schedule." Chiron seemed pretty much in charge.

Murmurs of "ok's'' and "cool's'' were heard from the flock and Percy beckoned us to one of the cabins. It looked so beat up and used.

It was painted a boring and dull brown and the paint is chipping off and had a Caduceus on the door that was painted gold. It was a large cabin that looked kinda hommie. When we walked in it was very crowded. We set our stuff on a few beds and got out of there as fast as we possibly could (thanks claustrophobia, love you too).

A girl with stormy gray eyes and straight blond hair ran up to us.

"Hey Percy, who are the new campers?" She said.

"Hey Annabeth, this is Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Dylan, Iggy, Fang, and Max. Guys, this is Annabeth." Percy said.

We all said hello and started walking to the dinning room.

"Ok, so this is how it works: we can choose our food and drink by imagining it, but we burn some of it. Its kinda like a sacrifice and the gods love the smell." Annabeth explained when we were staring around confused.

Then I smelt it. It smelled like the best thing you can think of thing you can think of multiplied by two. Like gold in smell form or like the best chocolate chip cookies.

I looked over. It was coming from the fire. I wasn't supposed to smell that.

I decided not to tell anyone but maybe Fang later, but not now.

We all burnt some food then went to eat. We sat with Percy and Annabeth who introduced us to their friends. There was Grover (a satyr tree hugger), Nico (an emo kid, he was cool), Thalia (some punk rock chick with a super sarcastic attitude, loved her), and Rachel (an artsy girl with neon red/orange hair. She reminded me of Lissa. *vomit*)

They all seemed cool, except the Rachel girl, and we were having fun. We still didn't drop our wings secret.

Soon we got to the camp fire, and Chiron was a horse? Human?

"Oh ya, he is a centaur." Grover whispered.

Thanks for the warning.

Anyway, so Chiron stood up and was about to star talking when...

* * *

**A/N: cliffy. What do you thinks gonna happen? Guess your just going to have to wait and see...**

**-BlackxXxFire**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yo, fanfictioners, Fnick here. I'm talking as if I was Fang typing away on his little blog. So we left you off on yet, another cliffie 'cuz we love them. And P.S. I'm very humorous(so be cautious)and right now as I'm writing this I'm listening to Paramore and tapping my feet on the floor. More curiosity for you guys with our cliffs. So let's get to it. You guy's probably don't wanna read my beautiful typing skills, so here goes…By the way it's freaking 1am but I'm so happy. Because we just posted the first chapter. Well as your reading this you know that, but it just happened right now in my time a few minutes ago. So damn happy!**

* * *

_Previously on, *snaps fingers* this fanfic…_

_Chiron stood up and was about to start talking when…_

**Max POV**

Huge ear pounding thunder sounded outside.

"Sounds like Zeus is mad again,'' said that Nico kid, who strangely reminds me of Fang…not that Fang's emo. He just likes the color black, doesn't talk that much, and only said that he loved me in letter telling me good-bye, which was practically committing suicide…But certainly not emo. I mean he doesn't cut himself anymore.

"Really, you're going to comment on my father's anger,'' Thalia said.

"Pshh, what…of course not,'' he said, and then took a rather big interest into the floor. Wow, that bad, huh.

There was more thunder, than a boom, creak, and thump. It sounded like a tree just fell. It even shook the ground.

We all ran to the entrance and sure enough, a tree had fallen. That big pine tree that had been "so important". I don't even know why, and I have this horrible dreading feeling in my gut.

Everyone, looked pretty worried though. Well, everyone but the flock and Dylan. You know we should be nicer to Dyweed , even though he's a crappy clone that no one likes. We should give him a break! (A/N: Not that I support the fax killer…)

Back to the situation at hand. Everyone was either steamed, crying, or, you know, PO-ed. Thalia looked like she was going to feint. From a breif summery of camp history and stuff that is going on, Thalia and that tree are sharing the same life force. But what's the big deal?

"Prepare for the monsters people,'' yelled that satyr, Grover, as he nervously chewed on a diet coke can. What…

Percy muttered, "Oh crap." Or maybe something else...

"Wait guys what's the big deal, anyways,'' I asked.

"That tree had the power to keep the monsters out,'' Mr. Centaur said,'' It was a magical border around this place so no one or anything could locate us, it was our only protection.

"Chiron what do we do,'' asked Thalia, who was now in tears,'' That tree is my second life!''

"Yeah, Chiron,'' said Annabeth, "what happens next?"

Constant mummers came from everyone else.

"My friends, I'm afraid I don't know,'' said Chiron, who was actually pretty shocked he was saying it himself.

"Umm, guy's what's going on,'' asked Iggy.

"There is some problem, Iggy just tune them out, let's go make some bombs,'' Gazzy answered.

They walked somewhere near the cabin's.

**Percy POV**

Holy-!

**Max POV**

"Umm, Chiron, is it, what exactly is going on. And why is it such big deal,'' I asked.

"Well, Maximum-"

"Max,'' I corrected.

"Well, Max, I'm a man of wisdom, but since your 'street smart', let's just say... pretty much everyone here is in great danger,'' he answered.

"Oh…,'' I was suddenly at a loss of words.

Why did this have to happen? God, I hate my life. I'm a bird-kid now, new and improved. Bird-Kid-Demi-God. Someone call MTV!

* * *

**Later at capture the flag (yes still gonna play capture the flag)**

* * *

"Okay, everyone,'' announced Chiron, "Time for capture the flag. You all know the rules. Someone please tell the new campers how this all goes. Teams are Max and Fang Athena. Nudge, Gazzy and Angle team Ares."

He then faced us, "the gods sent us a message saying that some human hybrids were comming, and we know its you, so just no cheating... Meaning no wings."

Everyone scrambled of in all different directions. What to do, what to do… Hey, there is Fang.

"Yo, Fnick (A/N see what I did there because, because I'm Fnick),'' I called out.

"What Max,'' he smirked, why can't he just smile it's not that hard. God.

He looked at me strangly. I just realized I was staring.

"Oh, yeah, umm what exactly do we do?''

"I don't know, go 'climb' a tree," he exagerated climb, "this no flying this sucks."

"You know, I think we should just run,'' I said, "Cause I see some pretty crazy, looking people charging, at us.''

"Let's run then!''

So of course we ran. God, they like, celestial swords and daggers. Is this like to the death? Maybe we should go ask Percy.

"Ah, Fang, I think we should go find Percy,'' I suggested.

**Angel POV (past tence)**

What am I supposed to do? Fight? No one's in hand to hand combat. They all have swords and knifes and other very deadly weapons. What to do?

Hey, there's Gaz. What's he doing?

Oh wait- oh god, oh god! You don't wanna know!

There's someone on the Athena team, maybe I can ask him.

"Hi,'' I greeted.

But he just barreled towards me.

He was about to crash into me when I unfurled my wings and shot up. At that moment I remembered, we weren't supposed to use our wings.

That just when Chiron boomed, "Disqualified!"

Well that bums me out.

**Angel POV (present)**

I went to go sit on a huge boulder that everyone called 'Zeus's Fist'.

As soon as I sat down though a big lightning bolt symbol appeared over my head.

* * *

**A/N: Do you relize what just happened! Yes you probably do! We'll update soon!**

**R&R?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Yo, this chapter was written by BlackxXxFire. I know it is short, but please review after reading it. I don't want to be one of those annoying authors that are begging for reviews, but they are nice. So please review. **

* * *

_•••_

_As soon as I sat down though a big lightning bolt symbol appeared over my head._

_•••_

**Angel POV **

I looked up and saw the thunder bolt and clouds glowing above my head.

"Strange..." I muttered.

Then suddenly various campers started gathering aroind me till Choion voice boomed, "All hail Angel, daughter of Zeus." Everone bowed, even the flock, Although Max and Fang looked uncertain.

I loved it. I finnally had the power I wanted. Max couldn't even screw this moment of power and glory up for me. He knee is in the mud, he face looking at dirt. I was more inportant than that unstable lunitic who thinks she can control me. Ha! And now she has a reason to respect and follow my orders. This is what I have been waiting for. This is my chance to become leader. This is my chance to alienate her from the group. This is my chance to take over the flock and kick her sorry butt out of it.

Everyone thought I loved her. That I loved her so much, she was like a mother, when in fact I hated her the day in the strawberry feilds. I have seen the other part of her mind. I have dug in people's heads, people who know Max, and they think she is all strong, perfect, beautiful, and a leader. When guess what I am.

An adorable 7 year old. Like thats any help to me. I mean... I can get whatever I want. Except one thing.

Flock leadership.

And I can have that now.

**Max POV **

The flock met up and we ran to Zeus's fist. We didn't know where it was so we just followed to crowed. When we got there Chorion yelled, "All hail Angel, daughter of Zeus." Everyone bowed, while facing Angel.

I didn't like this. She smiled 'innocently'. I could see her looking at each person indevidualy, lasting a little longer on me. After she moved on, i looked into her eyes and saw that look. The one I saw before she kicked me and Fang out of the flock. I wonder how she is going to do it this time.

_*a few hours later* _

**Max POV **

It was night and me and Fang decided to talk things over. The flock was already asleep. I was sitting next to him on his bottom bunk. It was VERY dark, but we could see well (bird sight). It looked like Fang's figure was melting into the shadows. His olive toned face was visible in the dark, but his eyes seemed like they would go on forever in pits of lightless caves, digging into the black of the underground. (A/N very poetic if i do say so myself)

"Ok, what do you think about the camp? I mean, I feel like I belong for once. But you know... That means we are 50% god, 2% bird and only 48% human. Wow we really are freaks..." I said trying to start up the conversation.

"I like it here, but it is a stange feeling, the fact that we are less that 50% human, " Fang said, "but I think we should stay for a while."

That was decided. We were staying. Time to move onto the next topic.

"What do you think about Angel?" I asked, it did reay freak me out, if what i though she was thinking she was really thinking.** (A/N: wow that was confusing) **What if she did kick me out? I would be on my own.

"You saw the look, too?" Fang asked me. He basically read my mind.

"Ya, just promise me you won't help kick me out?" I looked down. He could see I was scared.

Fang lifted me chin. When i looked up his face was close.

We both leaned forward, our lips touching in the middle. It was a fast kiss, but it held promise.

"I swear."

**Angle POV **

_*that night dreaming* _

I was in a world of nothing. Everything was covered in a sheet of black, I knew there was something underneath, but I didn't know if I wanted to uncover it or not. I suddenly reached down and heard a voice.

"Take over the flock." It was a deep male voice, and it was really creepy.

"But, it would tear us apart and the flock would hate me." I replied.

"Well, how could you solve that problem?"

I began walking forward, slowly. I grabbed at something and tore it off. Underneath was pure a gold light and I was staring at a coffen. It was gold and had pictures of horrible things on the side. Things mankind did.

"You have found me, Angel. Now, find a way to free me and to do that, eliminate anyone who stands in your way. Take over the flock."

"Who are you?" My voice was shaking.

"The titan lord."

The world went black again.

•••

* * *

**A/N: review! Review! Review! Tell us the good things the bad things and tell us how we could make it better! Oh ya and don't forget to REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Why hello there my fellow companions, if your reading this it means your awesome. And you've made it to the fifth chapter. Good for you! But anyways... I'm just sitting on the couch. Relaxing...*sigh*...**

**HOLLA!**

* * *

**Angel POV **

I woke up with a start. By looking outside it was about 4:00 am. It was pitch black darkness in my cabin, and I was a little scared because I didn't see Thalia. Where is she? Out with the Hunters? Now this is very creepy.

Should I go get Max? Would she reject me because I'm daughter of Zeus? Maybe I should go get Gazzy? Or Nudge? What about Iggy?

I'll go get Gazzy. At least he might still be my full-fledged brother, he might be son of Zeus too. Either that or our mom had a child with two different gods.

I crept out of the cabin, slowly and began to make my way to the Hermes cabin. Now that it's the middle of the night with barely any light, I see how creepy and beautiful some of these cabins are.

I started thinking about my dream as I tiptoed. My very mysterious dream. Who was that in the coffin. Was it my father, possibly giving me 'advice'.

I slowed my pace and thought more about different problems.

What are we going to do about that tree. Our protection- well everyone's protection is at risk. And now we have to deal with erasers and all kinds of different monsters, evil half-bloods and, mad gods.

I started to calm as I walked, but I still wanted to talk to Gazzy. As I neared the cabin I faintly hear the voices of Max and Fang talking to each other. And they were talking about... me. Saying how 'I' was going to kick Max out of the flock. That's what that voice coming from the coffin said.

I do have the power to do that now. And I should. But not just yet.

I sat outside for about an hour before I heard their steady breathing. Then I sneaked in and walked over to Gazzy's bunk. I sat at the edge and watched him sleep for a few minutes. Watching his breathing. (woah, am I a creep)

After a few minutes I nudged his shoulder. He woke up gently, like he was 'trained'.

"Angel, what do want, at 5am," he asked.

"Gazzy, I had a weird dream," I told him.

I explained my dream to him.

"Well, that's kind of strange but I don't think it means anything," he said.

"But it seemed really weird, since you know we're 50% god. And I've never had a dream like this in the E shaped house or when we we're on the run," I explained.

"It's the middle of the night I can't sleep, go tell Iggy or something...," Gazzy said already falling to sleep.

This is going to be harder than I thought... Better clear this up with the professionals. No not Max and Fang.

Percy.

I snuck out of the cabin successfully not waking even the flock up. Once I stood outside of Percy's cabin I realized that it's probably not a good idea to wake everyone up in the middle of the night.

I walked back to my cabin and once I opened the door the most unexpected thing was waiting for me.

* * *

**A/N: Woah, yet another cliffie. Well it's literally two a clock. Yes in the morning so Imma go sleepy byes. Goodnight.**

**Also R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Recap:**_

_**I walked back to my cabin and once I opened the door the most unexpected thing was waiting for me.**_

•••

A hellhound. Percy and that Nico kid had talked about them. All I know about them is that they are not nice to kids who's father isn't Hades and are very scary.

It was huge! It was so dark I could barly see it's outline against the wall. It looked like a gigantic pitch black mastiff. The scariest part was it's eyes. They were blood red and glowing brightly. Drool was comming out of it's mouth like it wanted to eat me. Super scary.

I screamed. As loud as I could.

**Max POV**

I heard Angel scream and thats all it took for me to run outside to her in the Zeus cabin. She was standing there, frozen in terror. Infront of her was one of the Hellhounds the boys were talking about.

I pushed her behind me in a protective way. She shoved me and the big dog jumped at her. She kicked it's nose powerfuly and sent shocks through her foot to the monster's snout. I could see little blue and white shocks. The animal yelped and stepped back a bit.

I stepped forward and lunged at the hellhound and punched it's face and while it was distracked, Angel kicked it's ribs. Percy came to the door and threw a silver dagger at me and Angel.

I wasn't close enough to get a clean shot at the hound without having a chance of hitting Angel. I quickly tossed the knife at her and ran at the dog knocking it over and holding it at the neck to hold it still while Angel stabbed it in the back. When she stabbed it, the creature turned to dust.

"Campers, return to your cabins. Keep calm. Return to your cabins." Chorion's voice boomed trough the camp.

"What just happened." I looked at Angel, then at Percy.

"I think you should go get your flock and bring them to the Big House. I will meet you there in five minuets." Then he ran off, to where? I don't know, frankly, I am not a stalker.

I gathered up the flock and we walked to the Big House and went inside. There was someone representing each cabin there, plus us, Mr. D, and Chorion.

Chorion looked at us, "You see, the golden fleece protcts our camp, but we need somewhere to hide it, and the pine tree was perfect. We need some where tall, easily spotted for newcommers, and not something that looks too out of place. We decided to involve you because we didn't know if you would have any ideas. Each cabin has come up with some..."

Dylan raised his hand, "Ummm... I think I might be able to help..." He looked at me werily.

"I'm sorry Max. I just don't belong with you guys. You all hate me and I want to have at least ONE heroic moment once is my life." He took a deep breath, "You can turn me into whatever tree you want, but I want to do this and you can't change me mind," he was now on stubborn mode.

After a long, long argument, Dylan won. We should let Dylan have at least one heroic moment in his life. He actually has it worse than us. We're bearly our own people, but Dylan is a clone. He can't be his own person... In three days he would be transformed into a tree, a maple tree. I think it fits him, nicely.

•••

**Dylan POV**

Finally, I was recognized as someone who wasn't a liability. I was a hero (For once). I don't know if that is selfish or not, I have never been in this position before. Even if it is selfish, I think I deserve it. I just want to prove to everyone that I am not a useless clone and that I can do something useful. I guess I want to show the flock that I am a person on the inside.

But thats a lie.

I really want to show Max, the girl I love, that I am not worthless.

•••

**Max POV**

The next moring we woke up early, ate breakfast, then started our training.

Pecy hade gathered us up and brought us to a shed. A really old, nasty, very 'used' shed, to put it in nice terms.

"You guys need to choose your wepons to train with. You can choose any one in the shed, just make sure it feels right in you hand... Well balenced." He explained, "Who wants to go first?" Percy looked at us exceptantly.

Nudge stepped up and opened the creaky door.

**Nudge POV**

It smelled really bad. There were cobwebs and dust everywhere. Everywhere but on the swords, knives and some, daggers. There was some bow and arrow sets, too.

I looked around. Percy said something about the weapon feeling right. I know I don't want a sword, it's not really my style. I reached for a bow. I was a silver color with what looked like wooden vines running up and down it. The arrows that went with it looked similar, and same with the quiver, except it made a sort of half moon design design on it.. To hide it, it turned into a fashionable puse of any style or color I wanted it to be. I held it in my hand, then walked out. Gazzy ran in right after me.

**Angel POV**

Gazzy came out with a smaller sword. The hilt had a blue tint and looked like it had a cloud of smoke coming from the bottom. It changed into a pencil, so that whenever you broke the lead, it turned into the sword. Nice right?

When I walked in, I could hear the dark voice again.

"You know what to choose."

I looked around and saw a small dagger with a gold hilt and a lighting bolt on the side, but underneath the hilt, a barly visible sign was on it. It looked like a cross with a backwards C starting at the end. It modifided so that it was a chapstick and when you uncapped it, it lengthened. I wonder what that symbol stands for...

**Max POV**

Angel walked out with a look of wonder and confusion on her face. Then Iggy went in and came out with a sword that looked like it was being swallowed in fire. It turned into a match box, and when you took out a match, there was a sword in your hand. Perfect for the pyro.

Fang looked at me, winked, then went into the dark shed.

**Fang POV**

Ok, maybe I was feeling a bit flirtatious... But I love it when Max blushes when she is embaressed and when she looks at the ground with a smile. It is SO adorable and cute. Like a cute Cocker Spainel puppy. Did I just compare Max to a puppy? Strange.

Well... goodbye manliness. It was a nice fifteen years.

Anyway, back to the present.

There was a lot of sharp toys in here that little kids shouldn't be playing with, for the record, and I understand it is a demigod camp, but still. Dangerous. Especially with Angel around.

So I chose a pitch black thick sword with a sheild. The sheild had two old fashioned gray keys on it with skulls on the top. The skulls had glowing red eyes. The shield was a thin, black manly braclet when not a sword and when it transfomed, the sword appeared in your hand.

Cool, right?

I know it is.

**Max POV**

Looking behind me, Nudge, yes, nudged me twords the shed.

It smelled really bad. Like dust and blood and metal. There was a section for each kind of weaponry. I looked around for a really long time and couldn't find anything. I was moving things around and nothing looked or felt right.

I was getting tired so I leaned on one of the spears. Suddenly, it modified itself so that it was a knife. I touched it again and thought of a bow and arrows, and sure enough, it changed into that.

After some trial and error, I found out it could change into whatever weapon I wanted, and when I wanted, it turned into a necklace. Each form had a pair of wings, but with each kind, the wings were a different color. When it was a necklace, the chain reached a few inches above my bellybotton and a little under my ribcage. Those wings could change color, too. When I walked out, I didn't want them to know I had hit the jackpot, and left it as a small knife.

Can't wait to show off my skills.

**Nudge POV**

It was night and Dylan had spoken his speech. I think it was very heroic and I do respect him for it. I might even miss him. Might.

But anyway... We were at the campfire. We had a long day of training and I was absolutly in love with my bow and arrow.

But no matter how happy I am, I can't shake the feeling that something is wrong with Angel...

**Angel POV**

I need to see Percy, alone. He needs to know about my dream.

•••

**A/N: hope you enjoyed! I tried to make it longer than usual.**

_Hey, guys it's me FnickRide03, I'm editing. Shhh! Don't tell BF. No that doesn't stand for best friend, just abreviating her fanfiction name. But she is my friend. BOOM! Sorry, I got of topic, anyways, you should go on youtube right now and watch and subscirbe to Smosh. Don't tell BF. She dislikes Smosh. She'll probably delete this. It was wortha try. Well, bye! _

**I am back (BlackxXxFire) (I never realized the initials were BF. huh.) I am surprised I didn't delete that either... But I do REALLY hate Smosh. **

**Anyway. **

**Please review and give us feedback, like... What do you think of Dylan's choice, Angel, their new weapons, and what did you think about Angel shoving Max away in the beginning...? Hmmmm... Lots of good questions. So review and tell us what you think! It would be greatly appreciated!**


End file.
